Recto y Retorcido
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: Harry Potter comenzó a analizar lo que era la palabra "recto" cuando su amigo Ronald Weasly se la había dicho cuando Harry confeso ser Bisexual. ¿Recto? ¿Que quería decir con eso? Quien sabría que Ron llegaría a la gran verdad del mundo mágico tras el análisis de su mejor amigo con respecto a lo que había dicho. Slash Leve DracoxHarry


**_Algo cortito para leer y quizás para reírse un rato. Un momento de ocio e inspiración cuando salí a por libro a la biblioteca._**

**_Advertencia: Leve mofa contra Ron Weasley. No se lo tomen a pecho, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero era la victima perfecta para esto._**

**_Leve mención Draco/Harry._**

**_Leve AU._**

* * *

**_.::Recto y Retorcido::._**

.

Harry Potter hasta hace poco había comenzado a analizar muchas cosas respecto a su vida, respecto a sus propias tendencias y contradicciones. Y a pesar de que tenía un montón de cosas por las cuales detenerse una tarde entera a pensar, había un hecho, quizás estúpido que había llamado su atención y por esa misma razón había encontrado pertinente comunicarle dicha inquietud a su mejor amigo.

Hace algún tiempo Harry había cuestionado su sexualidad, estaba claro que las chicas le gustaban, se había enamorado de dos, o algo así creía él. Pero luego, descubrió que no tenía ningún problema en encontrar a algún hombre guapo o encantador. En su mente siempre había algún comentario en relación a algún atractivo físico, en un comienzo lo había atribuido a celos, ya saben. "Malfoy tiene un pelo rubio bastante lindo y ordenado" ya, su pelo no podía considerarse la mejor de las referencias ¿no? Cedric siempre le había llamado la atención y supuso que era porque el tiempo tenia la altura que a él le hubiera gustado tener.

En fin, ese no era el tema que Harry estaba analizando, claro que no, sino que era algo nacido a raíz de un comentario efectuado por su mejor amigo cuando les había comunicado, a él y la castaña, que iba por los dos equipos.

"Soy recto"

¿Recto? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? A través del contexto de la conversación fácilmente se podría deducir que se refería a su condición sexual. Pero ¿Por qué utilizar ese término?

- Ron, he estado pensando…

- ¿Quieres asustarme?

- Muy gracioso.

- Que es broma hombre.

- Ya, ¿te acuerdas de la otra vez cuando les dije a Hermione y a ti que era Bisexual?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

- Ya, deja el lloriqueo hombre. Como te decía… recuerdo que usaste el término "recto"

- Ya, es porque lo soy.

- Ya, si, lo entiendo, pero… ¿por qué recto?

- ¿Por qué me gustan las mujeres? – dijo al tiempo que levantaba una ceja, no encontraba lo extraño a la palabra.

- Ya, pero recto es algo que se puede relacionar con rectitud ¿no es así? ¿algo que estaría bien?

- … supongo… - respondió con duda el colorín.

- Entonces, que te gusten personas del sexo contrario sería ser recto… eso quiere decir que cuando te gusta gente de tu mismo sexo sería algo así como "torcido" o "retorcido".

- Eso creo….

- Entonces, ese término puede transmitirse y asociarse a todas las personas que demuestren ese tipo de actuar ¿no?

- Creo que me pierdo, compañero.

- Ya, cuando decimos, "éste tío es muy recto" es como decir "A este tío le gustan mucho las mujeres". Si usáramos tus palabras – Ron frunció el seño, pero asintió.

- Ya entonces, si dijéramos "éste tipo es un poco retorcido" es como decir "a éste tipo le gustan los hombres"

- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

- ¿No lo entiendes Ron?, si tu analogía es correcto… estaríamos en un ambiente bastante conflictivo.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Ron sin imaginárselo, estaba escuchando cada palabra de su amigo como si fuera la completa verdad. Porque ciertamente lo que él había dicho hace un tiempo era correcto, él era recto, entonces, si su amigo había descubierto algo en base a esa revelación, es porque debía ser importante.

- Ya… quiero decir que más de la mitad de la población de Hogwarts le gustan personas de su mismo sexo – Ron abrió los ojos impresionado – y tengo pruebas concretas.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Por ejemplo… mi Padrino. Sirius puede ser bastante retorcido para sus cosas ¿no?. Con esas bromas macabras que le hace a la gente o cuando se pone a discutir con Snape. Pero además tú y yo sabemos que Sirius es gay y está liado con Remus.

- Pero Harry…

- Tengo otra prueba - Ron le miró con interés.

- El año pasado, ¿recuerdas que Seamus te hizo una broma algo pesada?….

- Fue una broma macabra… ¡Dejó mi cama llena de arañas muertas!

- Cierto… como decía, recuerdo que dijiste que tenía un humor algo "torcido" ¿y que pasó?… resultó ser que Seamus era gay y tenía un lio con Dean – Ahora Ron miraba con verdadero interés a su amigo, hasta el momento sus argumentos eran bastante claros y de peso.

- Mírame a mi… yo igual tengo una personalidad algo retorcida. Todo eso de ser y no ser un Slytherin… y resulta que estoy en la zona media. Ya sabes bisexual…. Entonces, comencé a pensar…

- ¿Qué cosa compañero?

- El resto… el resto de la escuela. El resto de Slytherin – los ojos de Ron se ampliaron ante tal revelación. Los Slytherin eran las personas más retorcidas que había conocido en su vida, ¿eso quería decir que todos ellos eran gays?

- Oh Santa madre…. Estamos en un colegio lleno de maricones.

- ¡Ron!

- Mierda, perdón… era un expresión – Harry le miró con el seño fruncido, pero su enojo no llegaba a sus ojos.

- Pero no es todo Ron

- ¿Hay más?

- ¿Quién te dije yo que era la persona más manipuladora y retorcida que había conocido en mi vida?

- ¿Dumbledore?

- A parte…. Y acabas de insinuar que el director es Gay – Ron se puso pálido.

- ¿Entonces?

- Voldemort – Ron se estremeció, tanto por el nombre, como por lo que su amigo quería decir.

- Santa mierda…. ¡Por eso tenía casi puros mortifagos con él! Por eso nunca tomó atención en Bella… oh mierda… - mientras Ron analizaba toda aquella nueva y valiosa información que su amigo le había entregado. Sin embargo no vio la sonrisa divertida que se había formado en las facciones del moreno.

Al día siguiente la mitad de Hogwarts pensaba que Ronald Weasley estaba algo loco. Miraba con recelo a la mayor parte de la población estudiantil y que más decir que se había puesto pálido al ver al Director esa mañana en el desayuno, por no decir que rehuía a la mayor población de Slytherin, en especial a los hombres, como si tuvieran alguna clase de peste invisible.

- Dime que no lo has hecho – Hermione miró a su mejor amigo con el seño fruncido. Harry había hecho el mismo truco con ella, pero para mala suerte de su amigo, su amiga era más lista y menos inocente que el pelirrojo.

- No sé de que me hablas – la sonrisa inocente de Harry no la convenció. La chica solo meneo la cabeza y dejo a su amigo solo en el pasillo.

- No puedo creer que lo lograras – una voz diferente, más seria y masculina, le sorprendió desde atrás. El moreno se giró aun con su sonrisa inocente para mirar al recién llegado.

- Te aposte a que podría.

- Sin duda esto comprueba que tu lado Slytherin es bastante latente…

-¿Y qué más? – Draco Malfoy le miró con diversión al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura del moreno con uno de sus brazos para acercarlo a él.

- Ya, bicho, hoy te invitaré todo lo que quieras en el pueblo… y podrás venir a la Sala común. Después de todo, apostaste contra toda mi casa a que podrías mantener alejado a Weasley de ello al menos tres días.

- Le durará una semana, hasta cuando se percate que todo no es más que una estupidez.

- Oh no, querido Harry, eso no es una estupidez – Malfoy sonrió.

- Que se aplique a t la mitad de tu prole no quiere decir que lo haga con la mitad del mundo mágico.

- Pero Dumbledore si es gay – Harry abrió los ojos con asombro.

- Eso es mentira.

- Cree lo que quieras… pero yo solo he conocido una persona importante en la vida de ese viejo y resulto ser hombre y un mago oscuro… un amor no correspondido o como tú quieras verlo: un amor donde el bien fue más fuerte que él.

- Me estas jodiendo, tu no creerías esas cursilerías.

- A pesar de que tu primera aseveración es correcta – Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso – debo admitir que el resto es solo la suposición de las niñas de Slytherin.

- Ya, vamos, tengo un poco de hambre, pase la mayoría del desayuno evitando reírme de mi mejor amigo.

- De acuerdo – antes de soltar al moreno le dio un beso en los labios.

Una semana después, tal como su ex-mejor-amigo había supuesto, Ron Weasley vio la verdad de las cosas. La analogía no era más que una estupidez y que había hecho el ridículo por casi una semana. Y fue así como el nombre de Harry Potter se escuchó por todo el colegio. Otorgándole, sin querer, a Draco Malfoy la victoria sobre una nueva apuesta.

¿Hasta donde se escucharía el grito de enojo de Ronald Weasley? Fue el único que apostó que hasta los tritones del lago serian capaz de irlo. Esto se comprobó cuando uno se asomó enojado por la ventaba que había en su sala común.


End file.
